Remember Justice When
by IceraMyst
Summary: ADDED: Trowa's. A brief history and POV piece, along with the other two. R&R- you know you want to =)
1. Remember

A/N: I was ~bored~. Not my best, but the meaning is good (and at the bottom.) My first Gundam entry.

****

Remember

Over the waters, beyond the walls

A person that stands there, remembers it all

He remembers the fire, the fight and the flame

He remembers pain {theirs}

He remembers fame {theirs}

There were people that laughed and people who cried

People who sighed {longingly}

People who died {lost}

Dreams drift by with a light and burn

How could he stand there, away from it all

Blossoms in the air as the earth turns

They fall. How they fall.

They called his eyes cobalt and said the waters were in them

The walls of course were there too

But they were always broken and torn

Not this one {killer}

Not this child {hacker}

Not this boy, who didn't understand

Why do you strike? He will leave you behind

He will tear out your soul

Why this one? Come and kill me, my hero, my Heero

Don't give it to her, give it to me

Frail in appearance, this one will have your soul

Take mine, just destroy me

If it's your hands, it's all right

Over the moon, past the skies

A boy stands there and glares at it all

He sees the cities, the death and the days

He sees the past {terror}

He sees the ways {forever}

There were five that danced and five who sang

Five who leapt ~high~

Five who rained ~blood~

Feelings fly through with a laugh and die

How does he wait there, in anguish for that

Flowers in the sky as the rains fall

They called his hair ebon and said it held the stars

Lasers were there too

And they rang out with shots from the shaft of his gun

Yes, this one

This child killer

This boy, who ruled them in hate

Over the waters, beyond the walls

A person that stands and remembers it all

Tell us, fair Heero, what do you know?

When do you see? ~now~

Where will you go? ~never~

Are the guns coming again?

Will they stay?

Come again another day

Vultures they laugh, they turn and they soar

For the person that stands and remembers the war

Return will he home? Ne'er no more

There is no home for the one

The cobalt one, the ebon one

There is no home for the one who stands

And remembers it all

~^~^~^~^

This started out as a rant about how FF writers lately seem to make Heero turn into a whimpering mushy love blob every time the person that loves him glances his way (I wrote the second stanza first). And how a twisted ankle will render him useless, i.e. opening for certain person to carry him and so on. Com'n, this guy sets his own bones!

Anyway. R&R if you like? Even if to say my rhythm is horrible J 


	2. Justice

A/N: Wufei's installment in my poem series. It's really more of a song than a poem, but. I think it turned out okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justice  
  
  
  
  
  
The feeling of past overtakes  
  
You in the days and you manage  
  
To destroy the ground you walk on  
  
You cannot feel for another any more  
  
While in peace your heart with her  
  
In war your heart belongs  
  
  
  
Tear apart their lives  
  
Tear apart their souls  
  
This you can never stand to  
  
This you can never change  
  
For all the trials you can't overcome  
  
This will be your life  
  
This will be your shame  
  
  
  
Into the song that will save  
  
Them from the dread fire that you  
  
Run on when you can't see the  
  
End of the light and you don't know  
  
Because you're so scared that it  
  
Might not mean anything anymore  
  
  
  
Destroy all their hopes  
  
Destroy all their dreams  
  
This you can never stand to  
  
This you can never change  
  
For all the lives you know you shed  
  
Welcome to your life  
  
Welcome to your shame  
  
  
  
Go to your friends and they'll  
  
Kiss you goodbye before they  
  
Fire the gun that you wanted to  
  
Burn and then you'll be doomed  
  
Because while justice is for what you fight  
  
In war it's never won  
  
  
  
Die for all their sins  
  
Die for all their aims  
  
This you can never stand to  
  
This you can never change  
  
For all the justice you didn't serve  
  
Own up for your life  
  
Own up for your shame  
  
  
  
When you've  
  
  
  
Tore apart their lives  
  
Tore apart their souls  
  
This you will never stand to  
  
This you will never change  
  
For the last trial you couldn't win  
  
This has been your life  
  
This has been your shame.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay, it turned out dark again, but. what do you think? More of a despairing Wufei than anything else, but I think this is how he might think, always afraid he's not quite as good as he needs to be. R&R? Please? =) 


	3. When

**When**

There was one day where I sat and played

that I was in a war, I was the savior

who faced all the men down valiantly.

I always won. I thought it might have been fun

to watch the skies burn when it was my turn

to fire my guns and watch them run.

That was years ago and know that I'm older I know

it's not all fun and games, these people have homes and names

that mean something to their family. But

those games I played have still with me stayed

and will always be a part of me.

But I still can't find it in me cry when they die.

My friends are around me but even now I see

that why we stay together is not easy to say;

we're all so the same that it seems strange

that even after this we're still together.

You'd think we'd want to move apart but we can't

seem to go away, we've been through so much pain

we don't think of separating anymore.

Each moment is a memory of what happened to me

and sometimes it pains to remember the days,

and I feel deep down I will never forget.

When the trees are thick with green

and no blood is to be shed,

perhaps there at least is a type of peace

I could find if I looked hard.

And the days go on and somehow I know

That I'll be able to see,

another day, a way

to survive.

*~*~*~*~*

Just the next entry in my Gundam poem series, except this one took _forever. It's Trowa's, by the way. I like how the mood turned out- dark but kind of hopeful, which I think is what he is like. Most people have him angsty as anything, but I think he really isn't. Anyway, I think the poem isn't too bad... if you agree, review. If you don't, review. ^-^ Please?_

And don't forget- Anata wa ciizu jyanai desu! You get a cookie if you remember that =) Unless, of course, you are.


End file.
